This application relates to a clamp, and a clamping means incorporating the clamp. This application also relates to a method of clamping, in particular, a method of clamping an object, person, or animal to a desired point or surface.
The invention utilises securing ties. In this application the term xe2x80x9csecuring tiexe2x80x9d is used as a generic description for ties, typically made of plastics (such as nylons) or stainless steel, used widely in industry (for example, cable ties, hose ties, identification ties, binding or bundling straps or pull-tight (security) seals), but equally capable of being made from other materials, such as twine, wire, leather or cloth. However any similar securing means may be used.
Securing ties have previously been used inter alia to encircle bundles of wires, cables, pipes, tubes, hoses and suchlike in order to fasten such bundles together and for sealing bags or containers. In particular, several securing ties may be used at intervals over the length of the bundle to ensure that the bundle is kept together over its whole length.
In general, but not exclusively, a securing tie is formed of a long thin strip of flexible material such as plastic. At one end of the securing tie may be formed a head housing having an opening formed therein which is dimensioned so that the strip may be threaded through it.
Securing ties are generally arranged such that when the strip is threaded through the head housing, a locking part in the head housing acts so that the size of the resulting loop may only be reduced. One known means for achieving this is to form on one side of the plastic strip a plurality of ridges arranged perpendicularly to the lengthwise direction of the securing tie. The head housing is arranged to have a locking part protruding into the opening such that, when the strip is threaded through the opening, the protruding part interacts with the ridges on the strip so as to allow movement of the strip through the head in one direction, but to prevent or to substantially restrict movement of the strip through the head in the opposite direction.
Some previously available securing ties are provided with loosening mechanisms within the head housing which, when operated, enable the strip and head housing to move relative to each other so as to increase the size of the loop.
Furthermore, it is known that securing ties can be designed to be smooth on both sides, or to be provided with various combinations of smooth, ridged or serrated surfaces. In each case, the locking part is chosen accordingly.
A first application of the invention relates to a clamp, and a clamping means incorporating the clamp suitable for temporarily restraining people. This first application of the invention is particularly suitable for use by law enforcement officers or medical staff in temporarily restraining people.
In law enforcement work there is a need for an effective restraining means for restraining a person in order to prevent escape of that person or to minimise the possibility of that person endangering police officers, members of the public, or themselves. Previously, metal handcuffs have been used to handcuff such persons to a police officer, or to handcuff together the hands of the person.
While in an open or unsecure environment, such as on a street or in a private home, a temporary restraint is needed to enable the person to be taken into custody by the police in order that a controlled transfer to a secure environment, such as a police car or police station, can be made.
An example of a temporary restrainer is shown in FIG. 1. This restrainer is formed from first and second portions 1, 2 which are securely joined together by a bridging portion 3. First and second portions 1, 2 have respective head ends 4a, 4b and tail ends 5a, 5b. In this restrainer the first and second portions are formed from readily available securing ties.
The restrainer shown in FIG. 1 comprises two securing ties which form the first and second portions, where the head housing of the securing tie respectively forms the head end of the first and second portions 1, 2. The other end of the securing tie, forming the tail end of the first and second portions 1, 2, is threaded through the respective head housing at the head ends, 4a, 4b, to form a loop in such a way that the protruding part in the head housing at the head ends 4a, 4b and the ridges on the respective strips act together so that the head ends 4a, 4b can move relative to the first and second strip portions 1, 2 so that the size of the loop may be reduced, but may not easily be increased.
A method of restraining people, which might be used in situations in which a person is to be taken into custody by the police, in which the restrainer shown in FIG. 1 is used, will now be described.
Any situation in which a person is being taken into custody by the police involves a certain element of risk especially in an xe2x80x98openxe2x80x99 situation such as the street. An example of such a situation is where a person suspected of a crime has been chased by the police and is surrendering. Potentially, in such situations the person to be taken into custody is armed, or appears to be armed. A procedure which may be used to take somebody into custody, involves instructing the person to lie on the ground with their hands visible, whereupon a police officer is able to approach the person to be taken into custody and restrain them using the temporary restrainer described above with reference to FIG. 1. To achieve this restraint, the loops formed by first and second portions 1, 2 are slipped over the hands of the person to be taken into custody, and the head ends 4a, 4b are moved relative to the first and second portion until the loops tighten sufficiently that the loops cannot be slipped off the person""s wrists. At this time the person is effectively restrained by this restrainer, and can then be taken into custody by the police in a controlled manner.
However, the procedure outlined above can expose the police officer to risk, since it is necessary for a police officer with the restrainer to approach the person to be taken into custody in order to place the restrainer over the wrists. The police officer is particularly vulnerable at this time, and may be shot at or attacked with a knife as he approaches the suspect if the suspect is concealing a knife or gun.
If it is necessary to take a number of people into custody simultaneously it is difficult to restrain one if the others do not wish to be taken into custody.
The present invention seeks to provide a new method of securing a person, and a new clamp and clamping means to secure a person to a surface or a fixed point.
A second application of the invention relates to a method and means of securing an object to a fixed point or surface.
Previously, mounting bases for use with cable ties have been provided. The prior art mounting bases are mounted on a surface by means of screws or have been provided with a self-adhesive base. In order to secure an object to a surface by means of the prior art mounting base, the cable tie is passed underneath the mounting base and around the object to be secured. The tail end of the cable tie is passed through the head housing and tightened so as to secure the object.
A third application of the invention relates to a method and means of securing an animal to a fixed point.
According to the present invention, there is provided a clamp having means for attachment to a surface, and means adapted for receiving and locking a securing tie means therein.
The means adapted for receiving and locking a securing tie means therein preferably comprises means for receiving and locking a securing tie or cable tie therein.
According to the present invention, there is provided a clamping means comprising: a securing tie means; and a separate clamp having means for attachment to a surface, and means adapted for receiving and locking the securing tie means therein.
According to the present invention, there is provided a clamping means for clamping an object to a surface, comprising: a securing tie means having a locking part, which securing tie means, in use, secures the object; and a clamp having means for attachment to the surface, and means adapted for receiving and locking the securing tie means therein.
According to the present invention, there is provided a clamping means for clamping an object to a surface, comprising: a securing tie means at least part of which may be formed into a loop which, in use, is locked using a locking part so as to secure the object; and a clamp having means for attachment to the surface, and means adapted for receiving and locking the securing tie means therein.
According to the present invention, there is provided a clamping means comprising a clamp together with securing tie means which co-operates with the clamp so as to enable a person to be securely restrained, with or without the intervention of another person.
According to the present invention, there is provided a motor vehicle, or other secure means, having a clamp or clamping means according to this invention secured thereto.
The secure means may be a building or the road or other immovable object, or a substantially fixed structure such as an oil rig.
The invention may be used to secure an object, a person or an animal, and in the following description the word xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d refers in general also to a limb or other part of a person or animal.
The securing tie means is formed separately from the clamp. This provides flexibility during use of the invention. In particular the object or person can be secured initially by the securing tie means, and can be locked subsequently by the clamp. This aspect of the invention is of particular value in security applications of the invention, since in this way a person to be taken into custody, or an animal, can be restrained at any location by use of the securing tie means, and then moved in a controlled manner to a suitably located clamp. In other applications, an object to be secured can first be bound by a securing tie means and subsequently be secured to a fixed point by locking the securing tie means to a clamp secured at that point.
The means for attachment to a surface may comprise means to attach the securing tie means permanently to the surface, or means to attach the securing tie means temporarily to the surface.
The means for attachment to a surface may be adapted to the characteristics of the surface, and a range of clamps may be provided having different attachment means suitable for different surfaces or for different uses of the clamp. In particular, the clamp may be provided with means for attachment to a surface comprising, but not limited to,: bolts or screws; contact cement; a securing tie for attachment to, for example, a post, bar or railings; a suction pad; glue; a clip or clips, or other fasteners.
Means adapted for receiving and locking the securing tie means in the clamp may comprise any means capable of performing this task. In particular, the means adapted for locking the securing tie means may comprise a friction locking device for locking a smooth part of the securing tie means, or may comprise a pawl for interacting with a serrated part of a securing means, but is not limited thereto. The means adapted to lock a securing tie means may preferably lock the securing tie means by means of a mechanism operating in the same manner as the locking of the securing tie around the object.
The means adapted for receiving and locking a securing tie means therein preferably includes an enclosed channel through which at least part of the securing tie means is passed, and a locking means located within the channel for locking at least part of the securing tie means therein.
The locking means may be arranged so as to restrict or prevent movement of the securing tie means in a direction opposite to the direction in which it was inserted.
The channel is preferably dimensioned so as to receive snugly the securing tie means therein.
The channel and locking means may be formed to receive a number of differently sized securing tie means. Alternatively, the clamp may have formed therein a plurality of differently sized channels and locking means, so as to enable the reception of a number of differently sized securing tie means. In these ways a single clamp can be provided which may be used with different sizes of securing tie means.
Advantageously the entrance to one end of the channel is larger than the other. This feature will facilitate the reception of at least part of the securing tie means into the channel, so making the use of the invention quicker and easier. This point may be of particular relevance in the security application of this invention, in which a smooth and efficient insertion of the securing tie means into the clamp is of great importance.
The clamp means may also advantageously be shaped or marked to indicate a preferred direction of insertion of the part of the securing tie means into the clamp.
The locking means is preferably arranged so as to securely lock the securing tie means regardless of the orientation of the securing tie means. This feature simplifies the use of the clamp or clamping means, since it is not necessary to examine the securing tie means to determine its orientation prior to insertion in the clamp.
The locking means may be permanently fixed within the clamp, for example by being formed integrally therewith, or may be removable therefrom. A removable locking means enables the replacement of worn-out locking means, or, if the replacement locking means is adapted to lock a different type or size of securing means, enables a single clamp to be used to clamp a number of different securing means. The ability to replace worn-out locking means is particular useful in applications in which it is critical that each successive clamping operation reliably results in a secure clamp, for example in the security aspects of this invention.
Preferably, in applications of the invention in which the locking means is subject to great strain, the locking means has a plurality of locking points.
In one embodiment of the invention, a removable unit comprising the locking means can be inserted into the body of the clamp body housing, preferably from the side.
A removable locking means 27 can be inserted into channel 26 (FIG. 3) or 56 (FIG. 5a) which is transverse to the body housing 21 of clamp 20 so that the insertion may be made from the side of the body housing.
Means for preventing the removal of the unit containing the locking means may be provided in applications in which the unauthorised or accidental removal of the unit containing the locking means is undesirable, for example in safety- or security-critical applications.
The securing tie means may be arranged so as to form at least one loop which, during a securing operation, may be made smaller but may not be made larger, or may be made larger only with difficulty. The securing tie means may form a loop which is sufficiently large to encompass the object to be secured, for example a person""s hand or a bundle of wires.
In general, however, the securing tie means and the clamp may co-operate such that a force exerted from inside the loop formed by a securing tie causes the loop to be made smaller whilst the securing tie means remains secured to the clamp.
In some embodiments it may be advantageous to allow the release of the securing tie means once the object is to be released by means of the provision of a release mechanism. Obviously the release mechanism should be arranged so that it cannot operate unintentionally.
The securing tie means may comprise at least one securing tie. The or each securing tie may have a head part with the locking part contained therein, and a tail part which may be secured by the locking part. The tail part may be locked by the locking means in the clamp. The locking means in the clamp may accordingly operate in the same way as the locking part in the head part. In particular, when a securing tie having an elongate serrated strap is used, the locking means and locking part may both comprise a pawl disposed in an aperture for engaging the strap serrations when the strap is inserted into the aperture.
In particular the securing tie means may be arranged so that the head part of a securing tie can be moved along the securing tie in a first direction, but is prevented from being moved along the securing tie in a second direction. The second direction is advantageously opposite the first direction.
The securing tie means may comprise two securing ties cooperating with an intermediate locking block, the intermediate locking block having means to enable the intermediate locking block to be secured to the clamp.
The means to enable the intermediate locking block to be secured to the clamp may comprise an integrally formed securing tie, or may comprise a channel through which a further securing tie may be passed. This arrangement is particularly useful where two securing ties are used together, for example, when hand- or leg-cuffing a person to be taken into custody, or to secure a pair of, for example, pipes or other similar objects, to a fixed point.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fastening assembly comprising a tie having an elongate serrated strap, an apertured head at one end of the strap and a pawl disposed in the head aperture for engaging the strap serrations when the strap is inserted through the head aperture, in. combination with a separate clamp for attaching to a surface, the clamp comprising an aperture and a pawl disposed in the clamp aperture for engaging the strap serrations of the tie when the strap of the tie is inserted through the clamp aperture.
A method of securing an object to a surface in accordance with the invention comprises the steps of: firstly securing the object with a securing tie means, and secondly clamping the secured object to a clamp fixed to the surface.
A method of securing a person to a fixed point in accordance with the invention comprises the steps of securing at least one part of the person with a securing tie means; and locking the securing tie means to a clamp fixed to the fixed point.
The securing method in accordance with the invention may involve the initial step of attaching/fixing the clamp to the surface or fixed point.
The securing method in accordance with the invention may involve the preparation of a securing tie means suitable for restraining a limb or other part of a person or animal, which has at least one loop for reception of such a limb or part, and which loop is arranged such that pressure exerted on the loop causes the loop to reduce in size, and thus secure the limb.
The method may also include the step of instructing or forcing a person or animal to place a limb or another part of the body within a loop formed by the securing tie means and to apply such a pressure.
The method may also include the step of releasing the securing tie means from the clamp.
When the invention is used in other applications, an object to be secured can first be bound by a securing tie means and subsequently secured to a fixed point by locking the securing tie means to a clamp.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of securing a person or object comprising the steps of providing a cable tie having an elongate serrated strap, an apertured head at one end of the strap and a pawl disposed in the head aperture, forming the strap into a loop, inserting the free end of the strap through the head aperture such that a pawl therein engages the strap serrations, providing a separate clamp attached to a surface, and inserting the free end of the tie into an aperture in the head, such that a pawl therein engages the strap serrations.